LINK
by Temari.Is.My.Name
Summary: Chatroom convertion when Titans slipped across the world and about to head home. Starfire's and Raven's flight get delayed. What happens when Slade taps into their convertion without them knowing.Will he get Raven and use her powers to destroy the world.
1. Hi to All

**I was a bit bored when I did this story so it might not be the best but I like it, I hope ya will like it.**

* * *

**BoYwOnDeR105 has just signed in.**

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Has anyone signed in?

**AnimalFREAK10 has just signed on.**

**AnimalFREAK10: **Yes.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **So how is it in… Where r u?

**AnimalFREAK10: **I'm in Sydney n it is hot.

**RaVenBiRd has just signed on.**

**RaVenBiRd: **Hi!!!

**BoYwOnDeR105:** Hi Raven. Where r u placed again?

**RaVenBiRd: **London.

**AnimalFREAK10: **Can't u come up with a better name that that?

**RaVenBiRd:** No.

**AnimalFREAK10: **Wot about BlAckBiRdRae?

**RaVenBiRd:** Wotever.

**RaVenBiRd has just signed off.**

**AnimalFREAK10: **So Robin where r u?

**BoYwOnDeR105:** Bonjour.

**AnimalFREAK10: **Wot?

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Paris.

**AnimalFREAK10: **I knew that.

**TINMAN005 has just signed in.**

**TINMAN005: **How is ya?

**BoYwOnDeR105:** Fine u?

**TINMAN005:** Never better.

**BlAckBiRdRae has just signed on.**

**AnimalFREAK10:** C isn't that better?

**BlAckBiRdRae:** It a name.

**TINMAN005: **Hey Rae.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **Hey Cyborg.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **So how is it in Jump City?

**TINMAN005: **Fine but it's not the same without ya.

**BlAckBiRdRae:** Same here London is just one big bor.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Yeh I agree.

**AnimalFREAK10: **Yeh went will we be able to go back.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Soon.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **Does anyone know if Starfire will be coming on?

**AlienSTaR90001 has just signed on.**

**AnimalFREAK10: **Yeh n it's now.

**AlienSTaR90001: **Friends it is wonderful 2 speak 2 u again.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Hi Star how is it in Tokyo?

**AlienSTaR90001: **It is sad without the comfort of my friends.

**TINMAN005: **I guess we r all feeling a bit homesick.

**AlienSTaR90001: **Yes I wish 2 come home.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **I agree but there is 1 thing good here.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Wot's that?

**BlAckBiRdRae: **Not hearing BeastBoy's jokes.

**AnimalFREAK10: **I am here u know.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **I know.

**AlienSTaR90001: **Can we please all head back home soon?

**BoYwOnDeR105:** Well as we all want 2 why not. We will all meet at the tower as soon as poss. Agree?

**AnimalFREAK10: **Agree.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **Agree. As long as I don't hav 2 listen 2 BeastBoy's jokes.

**AlienSTaR90001: **I gladly Agree.

**TINMAN005:** All right then I will hav the Tower all clean n tidy.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **U better hav not gone in my room.

**TINMAN005:** Ummm. I'm in Trouble now.

**BlAckBiRdRae: **That's all right I just got 2 go n buy a hammer now n write Cyborg's name on it. C ya as soon as I can.

**AnimalFREAK10: **lol.

**BlAckBiRdRae has just signed off.**

**TINMAN005: **I better go now 2 try n find a hiding place as soon as I can. C ya soon.

**AnimalFREAK10: **lol.

**TINMAN005 has just signed off.**

**AlienSTaR90001: **It is late here I better go. I hope I will c you all soon.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **Ok bye Star.

**AlienSTaR90001 has just signed off.**

**AnimalFREAK10: **Yeh it late over here as well. C ya.

**BoYwOnDeR105: **C ya.

**AnimalFREAK10 has just signed off.**

**BoYwOnDeR105 has just sign off.**

'**BANG'BOOM' (Me) has just signed in.**

'**BANG'BOOM': **Hey ya.

'**BANG'BOOM':** Ya

'**BANG'BOOM':** Is anyone there?

'**BANG'BOOM':** Anyone.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed my story. I need help, in the next chapter do you think I should do it so Raven gets killed or Starfire. Your Choice. So R&R.**

* * *

'**BANG'BOOM': **Hello Anyone. 


	2. SL8de

**It's here. Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – SL8de**

**Fire-Star19000087 has just signed in.**

**Fire-Star19000087: **Hello Friends, R u in the room of the chat.

**ScooterDudeBB has just signed in.**

**ScooterDudeBB: **Hi Star, could u add anymore number 2 ur name.

**Fire-Star19000087: **No, the pen name entry wouldn't let me add anymore numbers or letters.

**ScooterDudeBB: **K, do u know if anyone else is on?

**Fire-Star19000087: **Srry friend but I don't know if any of our friends r 'on'.

**RoBotMAn124 has just signed in.**

**RoBotMAn124: **hey ya

**ScooterDudeBB: **hi cy

**Fire-Star19000087: **yes, hello dear friend.

**RoBotMAn124: **Weren't u suppose 2 b on the place 2day.

**ScooterDudeBB: **Yeh the flight got delayed. So why r u on ere if u knew we were suppose 2 came back.

**RoBotMAn124: **I was bored. Wot bout u Star why aren't u ere?

**Fire-Star19000087: **I could only get tickets 4 next Thursday.

**RoBotMAn124: **K, Does anyone know if Rae and Robin r on the plane?

**PrincessofDarkness1 has just signed in.**

**ScooterDudeBB: **I guess Rae missed her flight unless that is Robin but I doubt he would put is name as that.

**PrincessofDarkness1: **Yeah I missed my flight n BB is this name k or do I hav 2 change it.

**ScooterDudeBB: **No I is fine.

**Fire-Star19000087: **Hav u heard from friend Robin?

**PrincessofDarkness1: **Yeah he should b in Jump City soon.

**RoBotMAn124: **k.

**ScooterDudeBB: **So wot is up Rae?

**RoBotMAn124: **BB fancies Rae.

**ScooterDudeBB: **I don't

**RoBotMAn124: **Yeah u do.

**ScooterDudeBB: **Hav u gone mad who would go out with her?

**PrincessofDarkness1: **Thanks.

**ScooterDudeBB: **No biggy.

**PrincessofDarkness1:** I was joking.

**ScooterDudeBB: **I know

**Fire-Star19000087: **Friends is this joke about BB fancying each other real.

**PrincessofDarkness1:** No Star.

**RoBotMAn124: **Guess who has just got ere.

**PrincessofDarkness1: **Santa Clause

**RoBiN1234 has just signed in.**

**RoBiN1234: **hey guys where r u all?

**ScooterDudeBB: **Delayed

**Fire-Star19000087: **Next Thursday

**PrincessofDarkness1:** Missed Flight

**RoBiN1234: **K

**PrincessofDarkness1: **Cyborg I hav ur hammer ere

**RoBotMAn124: **Oh no

**Fire-Star19000087: **lol

**ScooterDudeBB: **lol 2

**RoBiN1234: **lol 3

**PrincessofDarkness1: **I don't find wot funny so could u stop loling.

**Fire-Star19000087: **K

**ScooterDudeBB: **By the way im at the Tower now.

**RoBiN1234: **How u r on a computer?

**ScooterDudeBB: **Or a GPS

**RoBiN1234:** Oh

**RoBotMAn124: **Well as BB is ere I better go so I can c if he has got any better at Video games.

**ScooterDudeBB: **Ur on Dude.

**RoBotMAn124 has just signed off.**

**ScooterDudeBB has just signed off.**

**RoBiN1234:** well im going 2 go n watch Cy beat BB. Could u get ere as soon as poss.

**Fire-Star19000087: **Sure. Bye Friend Robin

**PrincessofDarkness1:** C ya

**RoBiN1234: **C ya.

**RoBiN1234 has just signed off.**

**Fire-Star19000087: **Raven shall we we stay up all night n chat.

**PrincessofDarkness1 has just signed off.**

**Fire-Star19000087: **Is that a no. Well Bye computer.

**Fire-Star19000087 has just signed off.**

**SL8de(Slade) has just signed on.**

**SL8de: **Foolish Titans should delete there messages after they send them. Now I know all there plans. So Raven and Starfire are still alone. I think I should pay a visited to one of them. How about London. (Me: raven)

**SL8de has just signed off.**

* * *

**In the next chapter who do you think should find out about Slade heading for Raven. Robin, BB, Cy. Your Choice. R&R.**


	3. Finding Out

**This Chapter is part Story and Part Chat. **

**Will they Stop Slade before he gets Raven?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Finding Out**

The three male titans are in the main room still playing video games.

"HaHaHa I guess you haven't got any better then" Cyborg gloated as he beat BB at Video games again.

"Dude that was so not fair" BB complained

"How was it not fair?" Cyborg replied back.

"Cause it was"

"Right"

BB stood up and walked away heading to one of the computers.

"I'm going to see if the girls are in a Chatroom" BB sulked as he sat down. "Hey Cy you forgot to shut down the chat screen" BB turned around and saw Cyborg playing on the GameStation with Robin.

"Yeah, What ever BB"

BB turned and faced the screen of the computer. He looked at the last message and saw that Slade has been on. "Hey guys you might what to see this".

"Is it important" Robin asked him.

"Yes Slade has read all of our messages and it looks lik-" BB got cut of by Robin.

"What Slade?" Robin said as he shot up from the couch.

"Like I was saying Yes and it looks like he his targeting Raven" BB replied as Robin and Cyborg shot up behind him. "You know he should really should keep his thoughts to him self" BB commented him self.

"We better warn Raven before Slade gets her" Cyborg panicked.

"I'll call her" Robin pulled out his communicator. "Raven, Hello Raven are you there" There was no reply. "She's not answering" Robin also panicked.

"Do you think Slade has already got her?" Cyborg questioned.

"Don't know but we have to get to London" Robin informed.

"Ok" BB answer.

"Right Cyborg you will be coming with me" Robin said. Cyborg nodded and they started to run off.

"What about me?" BB said as he stood up.

"Beastboy, you stay here encase Star or Raven come back" Robin said as he ran around the corner with Cyborg following.

"_Great_" BB thought to him self. He sat back down in the chair. "_So What am I going to do_" He looked at the screen again and thought to himself "_If he was going after Raven he would surely go after Star next, that me Star is in trouble". _BB quickly pulled out his communicator and called Robin.

* * *

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked as Robin pulled out his communicator. 

"It's BeastBoy" Robin replied. "Yes BeastBoy" Robin answered.

"It's S..r sh..is..n.trou.le" BB shouted.

"What? BeastBoy I think I am breaking up with you. Is it important?"

"Y.s"

"What No, then get time call when it important. Robin out"

* * *

"What I said yes" BB shouted at the screen as it when black. 

"I guess it is up to me" He open up a chatroom to see if Star was on to tell her.

**StarBoltsKid: **Yeah, so then you get bout 10 clips and lots of hair spary and that's how it works.

**RaeBird: **Wonderful

**AnimalMan has just signed on.**

**RaeBird:** look who has join us.

**AnimalMan: **Raven your Ok.

**RaeBird:** Yeah, why did u want me to kill my self.

**AnimalMan: **No It just that we found out that Slade was heading 4 u.

**RaeBird: **Well he hasn't come.

**AnimalMan:** Well Robin n Cy hav just headed 4 London

**StarBoltsKid: **How do u know this, Friend.

**AnimalMan:** Slade got on the chatroom and left a message saying that he was heading 4 Raven then Star.

**StarBoltsKid: **Well he has not came ere.

**RaeBird:** Same ere. Why didn't u just call us then come running after us.

**AnimalMan: **We did ring u but u didn't answer.

**RaeBird: **But I didn't get a call.

**AnimalMan: **I hav bn trying 2 ring Robin n Cy but the singal has gone funny. Rae u better ring him.

**RaeBird:** Sorry but Raven is not here please try later.

**StarBoltsKid: **lol

**RaeBird: **It's no joke. She is right now is knocked out.

**AnimalMan: **Slade. What have u done 2 her?

**RaeBird: **Smart Boy. But I have to go now.

**RaeBird has just signed off.**

**AnimalMan:** Srry Star need 2 go. Watch Out.

**StarBoltsKid: **Is friend Raven ok?

**AnimalMan:** Don't know.

**AnimalMan has just signed off.**

**StarBoltsKid has just signed off.**

* * *

**In a London Street…**

"Look there's Slade and he has Raven"

"Put her down"

"Sorry Robin but she's staying with me" Slade replied.

A big bang of smoke covered the street. One the smoke cleared Slade was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Back home"

"Wait he is targeting us when we are alone, so what about BB or Star"

"We have to spilt up"

"No"

"Why"

"Cause if he is aiming for us when we are alone, we will be alone"

"So you do you think he is aiming for next?"

"No one"

"Why?"

"Cause think about it, Raven is the strongest one in the group, you remember what she did to her father when the rest of us could barely touch him"

"That's true but why does he want her?"

"Remember on the news the other day about the new controlling devise that who ever uses it can control up to one person, also it got broken in to but the alarm didn't go of well, I think he is going to use it on Raven"

"To do what"

"He is going to make her use all of her power, like when she suddenly grows older, to kill us so that he can take over Jump City"

"So how are we going to beat Raven when she is in her Mega Mode?"

"Well all I know is that we need to get back to the tower and fast"

"But how are we going to get back fast it took us about 3 hours to get here"

"Maybe I can take you back" A girl step out of the shadows. She had black hair which was in a bun with a little purple crown that looked like it was on fire. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a picture of a big black flame on it. She had black trousers with purple lines going across. She also had a cape that was black with a purple 'S' on the back.

"You are"

"Shadow" The girl said with a smile.

"So are you a good guy" Cyborg nicely said.

"Yeah" She replied.

"So how long would it take to get back to Jump City from here?"

"About 1 second"

"Ok" Robin said.

Shadow turned into a purple flame person with black eyes.

"Hold on" Robin and Cyborg took her hands and she slowly walked into the shadows with them following.

* * *

"_So what now?" _BB thought to him self as he got off the couch. "_What's that noise?" _He heard a noise. A flaming person came through the walls with Robin and Cyborg. 

"Wow that was quick" Cyborg commented as Shadow fell to her knees and turned back to normal.

"You know it is hard getting someone from one side of the world to another" She said as she got up.

"I see you have made a new friend" BB said as he walked up to them.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"So have you got any other power?" BB asked Shadow.

"Yeah, well I can hide in the shadows, I can travel from one place to other as you know, I make dark beams, I can stretch and I can read minds"

"Cool read my mind" BB spoke

"That's a bit hard"

"Why?"

"Cause you are thinking about nothing"

"Hey!"

"Good one Shadow" Cyborg said while laughing.

"Just call me Hal"

"Why Hal?"

"Cause that is my real name just don't call me it when we are fighting cause I go to school in England and if they found out that I was Shadow well you know"

"Why aren't you at school now"?"

"Holiday"

"I'VE FOUND SLADE" Robin Shouted.

"Who's Slade?" Hal questioned.

"I tell you all about him on the way there"

* * *

**The next Chapter is going to be longer I promise. **

**Until then R&R.**


End file.
